


David Cook, The (Not So Big, Bad) Wolf

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Mini Drabble Collection [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something different with David's grandmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David Cook, The (Not So Big, Bad) Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/gifts).



It takes half an hour for David to realize that something is wrong with his grandmother. Her voice is somehow deeper, and he's pretty sure she was much shorter and not that hairy the last time they met. She... she seems to have turned into a _wolf_?

**Author's Note:**

> For bail, who asked me to; _Tell me about the story where Archie is Red Riding Hood and Cook is the wolf who's actually more like a puppy when it comes to Archie._


End file.
